vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Tiger
Summary Kotetsu T. Kaburagi (鏑木・T・虎徹), aka Wild Tiger (ワイルドタイガー) is one of the series' main protagonists and a veteran hero whose lack of regard for collateral damage when fighting crime had earned him the nickname the "Crusher for Justice" for the wrong reasons by the public. He starts the series as one of the least popular heroes of Sternbild City, but he seems to care more about helping the people in the city he helps rather than earning ratings, points, or fame, a trait others don't seem to approve of. A widower, he has a daughter named Kaede who is under the care of her grandmother in Oriental Town. Kotetsu works as a paid superhero in Sternbild and his daughter does not know about this. He is the least popular superhero in Sternbild. Kotetsu has the Hundred Power ability, the power to increase his physical capabilities (strength, speed, endurance, jumping ability, etc.) hundredfold in five minutes. He is unwillingly partnered to Barnaby Brooks Jr. who have the same powers as him but have contrasting belief in superheroics. He believes that saving people is more important than satisfying his sponsors. His sponsors are S.H. Figuarts and softbank. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Wild Tiger, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi Origin: Tiger & Bunny Gender: Male Age: 35 (episodes 1-13), 36 (episodes 14-25), 37 (episode 25 epilogue) Classification: Human, NEXT, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Hand to Hand Combat Training, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low), Transformation, Limited Flight, Information Analysis, Resistance to Fire Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Early series Kotetsu was casually ripping apart large train rails). Speed: At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee in Good Luck Mode, a few kilometer with Wild Shot Standard Equipment: ' *'Hero TV Communicator: 'Like all the Hero TV heroes Kotetsu wears a simple "communicator" wristband which Agnes can use to contact him, usually to inform him of a crime being committed. The other heroes can also use this communicator to call him. *'Hero Suit: The Hero suit further compliments Kotetsu's NEXT power as it's very durable, the visor includes a timer to tell him how much longer his power will remain active, and the suit's systems seem able to discern information (approximate height and age of a person, makeup of machinery, etc.) simply by locking onto the person or item in question, it comes with a grappling hook called Wild Shot, and a "Good Luck Mode". The suit also gives flight in short bursts while using Hundred Power. *'Lonely Chaser: '''A motorcycle which is usually seen as the sidecar attached to Barnaby's motorcycle. It is predominantly white with bits of green and black and has "WILD TIGER" displayed prominently on the front. The bike is able to transform at the push of a button into the sidecar for Barnaby's bike, and both share the same name. 'Intelligence:' Skilled combatant, has many years of experience fighting as a superhero for Hero TV in Sternbild City. '''Weaknesses:' Hundred power only lasts for 5 minutes.Kotetsu must wait an hour before using it again once the 5 minutes are up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hundred Power:' Hundred Power gives Kotetsu temporary boost a Hundredfold for 5 minutes. With it Kotetsu is able to pull of monstrous feats like ripping train rails and jumping large distances. On top of this, Hundred Power also enhance his sense of hearing, and can heal his wounds. **'Wild Roar:' His signature move, Kotetsu can push back an opponent with a burst of energy right after activating Hundred Power. *'Wild Shot: '''It's a grappling hook of sorts called "Wild Shoot" which is fired from a device beneath one arm and is often used as a means of speedy transportation. *'Good Luck Mode: A feature called "Good Luck Mode" which expands and enlarges one arm of the suit. Though originally thought to increase Kotetsu's punching power, the feature is actually just for display. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tiger & Bunny Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Bikers Category:Tier 8